Raunchy
by jup1ter
Summary: Things heat up a little between Alex and Piper when Chris Brown's song 'Sex' starts spilling through their in-home stereo system. One-shot. Vauseman smut.


**Hey y'all. So, I know I haven't updated Damage Control in a few days, and I do apologize. But, this crazy, little one-shot came to me when I was at a party a few nights ago. I had to get it down, and publish it. Don't worry, I will be posting another chapter of Damage Control soon - hopefully before Thursday, because I'll be in DC for a few days. But, I'm hoping that this will satiate any desire y'all have to read something new. Cheers!**

** P.S. I never write smut. Ever. So, if it's awkward, my apologies.**

* * *

"That was lovely," Piper hums happily, "Thank you for dinner." She stacks the dirty plates and utensils into the dishwasher as Alex pulls two beers from the fridge. There's nothing more classy than washing down a perfectly marinated filet mignon with a cold Bud. Piper would have preferred to have a glass of red wine, but doesn't bother protest as her girlfriend thrusts a bottle in her direction. She mutters a thanks, and takes a quick swig. She could hear the faint hum of the stereo as she pads into the living room, Alex following close behind. The raven haired woman has her arms around Piper's waist before either of them can even think about sitting down.

"Dance with me?" Alex asks as presses their foreheads together. The blonde drapes her arms over the taller woman's shoulders, giggling as she feels Alex's eyelashes flutter across her cheek. Butterfly kisses. Piper smiles as they sway to the music. It sounds vaguely like Ron Pope's Perfect for Me, but she can't be sure because she's rather overwhelmed by the feeling of Alex's lips against her neck. Her initial conjecture is confirmed when Alex begins to sing along softly, "If I can make you happy, then this is where I belong. And I'd like to say, I thank god that you're here with me."

15 minutes. 45. An hour. Maybe almost two? Piper doesn't know how long they stay in the middle of the living room, shuffling their feet back and forth. But, she's comfortable with her head tucked under Alex's chin, and in all honesty, could definitely get used to being wrapped up in Alex's arms for the rest of her life. She sighs happily as Alex gently presses her lips to her hair. It takes her a second to realize that it's no longer Ron Pope's calming voice spilling through the stereo speakers. It's not Ben Rector, or Jason Walker, or even Parachute. It's a new accent of sound, a new tempo, a new rhythm. The R&B vibe and synthetic beats are a stark contrast to the soothing, acoustic music they were dancing to just seconds ago.

_Shawty, come here. I wanna grab your body and lay you on the sofa. And as I pull your hair, Imma stroke your body and make you bend over for me._

Piper snorts and leans away from her girlfriend. "Chris Brown?" she asks, suppressing the urge to laugh, "Are you serious, Al?"

Alex grins sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she whines, holding up her hands defensively, "It was just really..."

"Raunchy."

Alex smiles suggestively and then, leans in to press her lips against Piper's once more. But, Piper turns her head at the last second, causing Alex to catch just the corner of her mouth. She sighs in frustration, and mutters, "Admit it, kid, it's fitting."

"Is it, though?" she inquires. Alex only wiggles her eyebrows. Piper rolls her eyes, but can't deny the dull throb between her legs. She knows that it's only a matter of time before she's begging for Alex to just satisfy her womanly needs. "It's almost as bad as What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris."

Alex's eyes widen momentarily. She's guilty of downloading that song as well. But, in attempt to hide her embarrassment, she forces a throaty laugh that comes out a little too loud. Oops.

"Oh my god, you have that song too. Don't you?"

Busted. "Psh, of course not!"

Piper shoves her girlfriend playfully. "You're so filthy, Alex. Jesus. I bet you have a sex playlist."

"I don't, but I can certainly find one on 8tracks for us," she replies with a proud smile. She turns away, pretending to reach for her iPhone but stops when Piper gives her shoulder another playful shove.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"Kiss me."

Piper doesn't need to be told twice. With her fingers tangled in raven black hair, she crushes her lips against Alex's. There's a battle of teeth and tongue, each woman fighting for dominance over the other. Alex captures Piper's bottom lip between her teeth and pulls. Piper's typically cheery demeanor darkens as Alex moves to leave a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. And the way Alex looks at her with a lazy, wicked expression makes her heart stop.

_And I know you've been waitin' patiently for me to break you off. Girl, your clothes still on but Imma rip 'em off with my teeth. Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Piper's hands slip under the hem of Alex's Aerosmith shirt, and her fingertips brushing lightly against her skin. Alex's hands work deftly at Piper's shirt buttons. She pushes the cotton J. Crew shirt away and onto the floor, exposing the trim of Piper's lacy, black bra, and then kisses down along the swell of the top of her breast. Piper breathes out an 'oh my god' as Alex's hand reaches up to cup and knead her other breast.

Alex pulls her girlfriend forward until the backs of her knees reach the couch and they're sent toppling into the plush cushions. Piper straddles Alex's lap, her hands resting on those familiar broad shoulders. She's getting frustrated with not being able to feel Alex's soft skin under her hands, so she yanks that thin cloth barrier up over Alex's head and then leans back down to meld their lips together. Alex removes Piper's bra in one fell swoop, and she can't help but take a moment to marvel at the petite blonde above her. Her hands find their way back to Piper's hips; her fingers hook themselves into Piper's belt loops and she tugs, urging the smaller woman to grind against her thighs to supply a little relief to her frustration.

"Take them off, damnit," Piper grumbles as she reaches down between them to unbutton her own jeans. She doesn't care that Alex is only naked from the waist up; they can deal with those skinny fit, black pants later. She knows it's horribly selfish of her, but she just wants to feel those nimble, talented fingers. In her, around her, it doesn't matter. She needs to feel. She stands, and Alex eagerly tugs the straight leg Gap jeans down to her ankles. Piper kicks them away quickly, completely nude as she climbs back into Alex's lap.

_And girl, I'm gonna whisper this in your ear…_

"How deep do you want me to go?" Alex asks huskily, reaching down to dip her fingers between Piper's folds.

Piper only moans, pleading for the gorgeous woman beneath her to stop teasing. Alex grin wickedly as she brushes her thumb against Piper's clit. "Fuck," the blonde gasps, clamping her eyes shut.

"God, baby, you're so wet." Alex knows she can get herself off simply by listening to Piper moan and curse. But, tonight - like most other nights - is about worshipping the blonde above her. Piper could hold her own in terms of returning the favor, but Alex always found something undeniably, unbelievably sexy about making a girl scream.

"No shit, Sherlock," Piper manages to growl in reply. Her hips buck as Alex's thumb presses against the magic bundle of nerves. She needs Alex inside her. Now. Pronto. Immediately. She can't take it anymore. "Just fuck me already, Alex. Jesus fucking Christ."

Alex slides two long fingers into Piper with ease while making slow, deliberate circles around her clit. Piper mutters unintelligibly as she presses her forehead to Alex's shoulder. Alex's free hand fondles one of Piper's breasts, kneading and teasing, and the blonde arches her back to press into Alex's palm. Her fingers knot themselves in her girlfriend's dark locks, and she groans as Alex pulls out. She looks up, though her blue eyes are smoky and half-closed. Alex knows she's silently begging, so she pushes two fingers back in and she swears Piper lets out a relieved whimper. With every thrust, the heel of her hand collides with Piper's swollen clit, and she can feel the wetness drip down her fingers and into her palm.

_We're just having sex. I'm gonna get you wet._

Suddenly, it's not enough. Piper needs that feeling of being full, so she cries and pleads for more. Alex complies, pumping three slender fingers in and out with a steady pace. The blonde matches that pace, her hips grinding downward in hopes that Alex will reach places inside her she's never reached before. She keeps whispering 'yes' as her head lulls backwards, exposing her neck to Alex's eager lips. The dark haired woman nips at the skin, and sucks at Piper's pulsepoint. She knows there will be a mark there in the morning

_Hickies all over your neck. Kissin' all over your body, babe. Girl, you gon get it tonight._

Piper is sent reeling over the edge as Alex curls her fingers inside of her, raking her fingernails against the walls of her pussy. The blonde screams into Alex's shoulder as she comes, desperately clinging to the back of the couch for support. But, as the final wave of her orgasm rolls through her, she's so spent that she collapses into Alex. The brunette smirks, satisfied with her work, as she listens to Piper's heavy breathing.

It takes Piper a few minutes to regain enough strength to lift her head, and when she does, Alex pushes the damp, blonde hair away from her forehead. They smile at eachother, their chests still heaving. Piper is determined to return the favor. But, when she reaches down between their bodies for Alex's belt buckle, a firm hold on her wrist stops her. Alex shakes her head before placing a tender kiss to the palm of Piper's hand. "Another night, baby," the brunette purrs as she stands. Piper locks her legs around Alex's waist and knots her fingers into those dark locks once again as they make their way to the bedroom. They crawl under the sheets together, and soon become a tangled mess of arms and legs. It doesn't take long for Piper to drift off to sleep.

But, Alex doesn't sleep much that night. She spends hours in the dark just staring at Piper's sleeping form, tracing the blonde's facial features lightly with her fingertips, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky. And when Piper snuggles closer, Alex wraps her long, lean arms around the blonde's shoulders and smiles into her hair. In the morning, Piper tells Alex to stop staring because she knows that her girlfriend is propped up on one elbow, staring in awe. Rays of sun seep through the curtains, and scatter across Piper's bare back. She hums with delight at the warmth they provide.

"I didn't realize how much I made you scream," Alex whispers as Piper's eyes flit open. The blonde grins shyly before pulling the sheets up over her head.

"Last night was good."

Alex wrinkles her nose, and chuckles, "I'd have to say that 'good' is the understatement of the year, kid. But, hey, I'll take what I can get."


End file.
